fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninpou (忍法; Ninja Arts) (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Ninpo (忍法 Ninpou, Ninja Arts) are the spiritual and mental arts of the Ninja, performed through techniques, normally accompanied by hand motions and chanting. It is a spiritual power that only highly trained Ninja can use. These arts are so powerful that an inexperienced Ninja would be overcome by their own spell, and require a mastery of the user's ki to cast. The List of the Ninpo variants in Ninja Gaiden Series. Is now on the Fanficiton Story. This is for the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi. ★ - Powerful Ninpo List of Ninpos Art of the Fire Wheels (鬼火の術 Onibi No Jutsu; "Art of the Will-O-Wisp") ---- * Allows user's to focuses the mind on spiritual to control the spiritual wave forms around himself and create fire wheels that circle him. * This is mostly a defensive ninpo used as a shield in the heat of battle but also has a very important function: entrapping large enemies in the fire wheels, resulting in constant damage to them. Advantages ---- * Forms a defensive barrier. * Ryu is able to move freely while ninpo is active. * Longer duration than other ninpo. Disadvantages ---- * Cannot be upgraded. * Short range. * Low damage. * Ryu is not invulnerable and can be damaged by attacks that slip through. Utilization ----This ninpo mainly focuses on mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while maneuvering through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however due to its low damage and short range other ninpos such as the Art of the Ice Storm and the Art of the Inazuma are more effective at crowd control. Art of the Inferno (火炎龍の術, Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon") ---- * A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into crimson flames. * This ninpo uses the power of telekinesis to hurl a flaming mass of pyrokinetic energy at a desired target. * The Art of the Inferno is highly effective against enemies in front of the caster. Those unlucky enough to fall victim to this ninpo are completely engulfed in flame. The fire it unleashes is no ordinary flame; akin to the flame of a Dragon’s breath, it is no surprise that records fail to mention anyone surviving the intense heat of the Inferno. * Focusing his mind, Ryu creates flames that envelop him and then uses his telekinetic ability to control these flames. Over the course of his journeys, Ryu has varied this Ninpo, mastering it into a deadlier form each time. Originally it was an enveloping flame Ryu focused into a fireball and blasted it into his opponent. Later on it evolved into a large ball of fire that would move where ever Ryu willed it, and hot enough burn through steel-like substances. Finally Ryu perfected the art, matching the flames of a dragon's breath. In this variation Ryu would form multiple dragon flame like fireballs over his head, and send them slamming down on any enemy unlucky enough to get caught in the blast. Advantages ---- * Balanced ninpo. * Good amount of damage. * Damages multiple enemies caught in the blast radius. * High range. * Heal Ryu in Ninja Gaiden 3. ---- Disadvantages * Only damages enemies in front of Ryu in the first two games. Utilization ----The Art of the Inferno is a powerful attack with focused potency. Though lacking in radius, it does have an area damage at the point of impact, damaging multiple enemies caught within this impact radius. It is best used in "bottle neck" areas, such as hallways and enclosed areas where it is hard for enemies to spread out and attack from different flanks. When solving puzzles, it is used to burn down the Black Spider Ninja clan's steel silk barriers, as well as lighting torches and candles. Art of the Flame Phoenix (鳳凰焔舞の術, Houou Enbu No Jutsu; "Art of Phoenix Flame Dance") ---- * A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into protective phoenix spirits. * This Ninpo summons the spirits of sacred Phoenixes to fly about the caster and protect him with their holy flame. * Phoenixes are associated with the element of fire and are well known for their ability to rise reborn from their own ashes. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four creatures of good fortune and represents the concept of peace. With this Ninpo equipped, the caster can find peace even in the midst of a fierce battle. * This is a more powerful variation of the Art of the Fire Wheels Ninpo. Advantages ---- * Ryu can move around freely with this ninpo active. * Protects against melee enemies. * Can block projectile attacks. Disadvantages ---- * Ryu is vulnerable while this ninpo is active. * Low damage. * Short range. * Projectile attack can get through if it doesn't touch a phoenix. * Time limit. * Phoenix dissipates after taking too much damage. Utilization ----This ninpo mainly focuses on mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while manoeuvring through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however the phoenix dissipate faster as they take damage. The Art of the Wind Blades a better alternative in swarming situations where there is no need for mobility. ★ Art of the True Inferno (真．火炎龍の術, Shin．Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of True Flame Dragon") ---- * A powerful Ninpo that launches a fire dragon to devour surrounding enemies, and heal the caster. * When using the Art of the True Inferno, Ryu inhabits the head of the dragon, as evidenced by him falling from the sky after use. Advantages ---- * Incredibly powerful; kills enemies instantly. * Clears the entire area of enemies. * When killing a lot of enemies, a lot of karma points can be earned. * Heals a large amount of health. * Using this ninpo when Epigonos is charging an Ultimate Technique can instantly end the battle. Disadvantages ---- * Very large Ninpo bar; a lot of energy is required to fill it. This is done to balance its huge amount of damage. (Razor's Edge) * If playing a new game, the Ninpo is only obtained in the final boss battle in the final day and doesn't have much use at the time. (Razor's Edge) * It heals only a little amount if used on 1-2 enemies. Utilization ----The Art of the True Inferno is the "perfect" version of the Art of the Inferno. While performing this, Ryu transforms into a flame dragon that swallows his enemies whole. In a successive play, it is usable in general combat. The True Inferno is very hard to charge up due to the size of its Ninpo bar, thus it may take more than 1 battle with enemies to charge it up. However, using Lunar Staff's multiple fast attacks can charge your ninpo bar up very quickly. When charged up, use it wisely in situations such as crowds of enemies or boss battles. When using it against crowds of enemies, you can get a rather large amount of karma from Ninpo usage and combo kills, as well as a large amount of health restored. Art of the Crimson Lotus (紅蓮楓の術 Gurenfu no Jutsu; "Art of Crimson Maple") ---- * is a Ninja art used by the Dragon Shrine Maiden Momiji. * A ninpo spell that incinerates the enemy with a vortex of fire. * Gesturing the characters “rin,” “byo,” “to,” “sha,” “kai,” “jin,” “retsu,” “zai,” and “zen” (臨・兵・闘・者・皆・陣・列・在・前) in sequence activates the spell, transforming the leaves dancing within the magic circle into an inferno of fire balls that incinerate and consume all enemies in their path. The divine flames burn only the wicked, leaving those pure of heart unscathed. Advantages ---- * Balanced ninpo. * Good amount of damage. * Can target up to 3 different enemies. * High range. * Allows movement while active. * At any time when active to launch the fireballs outwards. * The fireballs can disrupt enemies' current attack/movement. Disadvantages ---- * Only damages enemies in front of Momiji. * Leaves Momiji vulnerable to ranged attacks. * Lasts for a relatively short time. * Long Ninpo Bar. * Does not restore much health when hitting enemies. * Short range. (If Ninpo command is not used again during active period) * The fireballs are relatively weak when launched. Utilization ----In Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, this ninpo is nearly identical to the Art of the Inferno. Like the Art of the Inferno, the Art of the Crimson Lotus is best used in "bottle neck" areas, such as hallways and enclosed areas where it is hard for enemies to spread out and attack from different flanks. In Ninja Gaiden Razor's Edge, the ninpo is nearly identical to Art of the Flame Phoenix and Art of the Fire Wheels. The Art of the Inazuma (百雷鎚の術; Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers") ---- * Allows Ryu to amplify his internal bioelectric current and blast it out to the surrounding area. * he lightning colour was bluel Advantages ---- * Crowd control. * Hits multiple enemies. * Long Range. * Hits multiple times. (NGDS only) ---- Disadvantages * Waste if only used on one enemy. ---- Utilization This ninpo is considered one of the best: it has a long range, does decent damage, and is able to hit multiple enemies. It is best used when surrounded by swarms of enemies but the nature of this ninpo allows it to be used in almost every situation. ---- Art of the Wind Blades (破魔裂風刃の術, Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") * A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into slashing blades of wind. * This Ninpo amplifies sharp waves of vacuum created by lightning-fast movements of the arms. * The blades of vacuum radiate from the caster, slashing to pieces any organic matter in the vicinity. Clearly, this Ninpo is most useful when the caster is surrounded by enemies. Although not designed for pinpoint attacks, its lethality should not be underestimated. In the remote chance that a victim survives, undoubtedly they will have lost at least one of their extremities, leaving them with little remaining offensive capability. ---- Advantages * Great for crowd control, area damage. * Sets up enemies for Obliteration techniques. * Higher chance of connecting. Disadvantages ---- * Limited range. * Levels 1 and 2 do not fully radiate out from Ryu in a full 360 against mid range enemies. * If player move the right thumbstick during the ninpo, Ryu instead will focus all the blades to aim at a fiend the player is looking at. Utilization ----This ninpo art specializes in crowd control rather than damage potency to a single enemy or defense. This ninpo starts mostly harming enemies in front of Ryu from mid range. Each level up adds more area of effect, damage and range to a level 3 maximum. Unlike the other Ninpo Arts, the Art of Wind Blades does a radius damage around Ryu Hayabusa, any enemy caught within proximity of Ryu will be cut down, whether they are in front or to Ryu's side. Due to the nature of this Ninpo, it is best used when surrounded by swarming enemies, however it's range isn't far. The further away enemies are the less damage they'll receive, with enemies outside this ninpo's range being unscathed. It can also be used to damage opponents, cutting off their limbs to making them vulnerable for an Obliteration Technique. Like the other ninpos in can be used defensively when a lethal attack is about to connect. Art of the Ice Storm (氷刃殺の術, Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade") ---- * Allows Ryu to quickly change the atmosphere around him, creating a whirlwind containing shards of ice. Advantages ---- * Crowd control. * Hits multiple times. * Enemies are frozen. * Project Ice shards (NGDS only) * Long Range (NGDS only) Disadvantages ---- * Very Short range. * Low damage, until upgraded. Utilization ----This ninpo mainly focuses on short range crowd control and is useless when enemies are spread out. It is best used in a small room while surrounded by enemies or against large and slow bosses. Once enemies are caught in the Ice Storm, they are frozen and will take multiple hits. Due to its limited range, it is greatly outclassed by the Art of the Inazuma in Ninja Gaiden. However, it gains longer range in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, making it more on par with the Art of the Inazuma. Art of Divine Life (霊命の術, Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life") ---- * Upon learning the Art of Divine Life, Ryu Hayabusa is able to convert his ki energy into spiritual life energy and fully heal himself. And healed an friendly or allies. Advantages ---- * Fully heals Ryu's spiritual health bar. Disadvantages ---- * Uses up ki that could be used for other ninpo. Utilization ----A healing ninpo, it is considered one of the more useful ninpo in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword since there are no healing items. The Art of Divine Life is the only way to recover health in the heat of battle when there are no other means of healing. Although it is best to avoid using this ninpo and recover life via blue essences and Dragon Statues, it is still best to keep a ki slot for this ninpo in case of emergencies. ★ Art of the Piercing Void '(暗極重波弾の術, ''Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave") ---- * A Ninpo that allows the caster to control and project gravity. * Simply put, this Ninpo allows the caster to project a black hole. Its angle of effect is quite narrow, but this serves to concentrate its destructive power, creating a devastating projectile that can penetrate through multiple targets before dissipating. This penetrating ability is the biggest appeal of the Art of the Piercing Void. * This Ninpo focuses the telekinetic energy created by the centripetal vibrations of the caster’s lower dantian (Ki focal point), then directs the shape of the energy using gravitational waves propagated by the caster’s conscious spirit. This creates a gravitational abnormality, forming a rotating black hole trapped inside a repulsing spiritual force field. Because this force field is somewhat permeable, extreme fluctuations of space-time occur near the surface of the Ninpo projectile that pulverize any nearby living matter. * Despite its small radius, the Art of the Piercing Void is the strongest ninpo in the game. * Normal enemies caught in this ninpo's path are instantly killed at level 3. * It does massive damage to bosses, however agile bosses will dodge this ninpo. * In Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, Ryu chants what seems to be "Don Manukiya Toa". Advantages ---- * Most powerful ninpo, very high damage. * Will keep going after hitting enemies, killing all enemies positioned in its straight line path. * In Razor's Edge, it has the shortest Ninpo bar, allowing a quick charge up. Disadvantages ---- * Lack of radius. * Good chance of missing the target. Utilization ----The Art of the Piercing Void focuses on high damage potency, lacking in an area of effect radius or impact radius. It moves in a straight line, after hitting an enemy it will keep going, killing any more enemies who are unlucky enough to cross its path. Because it only goes forward and in a straight line, it usually needs to be aimed to avoid missing. It is best used in hallways and corridors where enemies are more likely to be compacted in a straight line. The Art of the Piercing Void is also very damaging to enemy bosses, mainly slow moving bosses such as the Quetzalcoatl. Other bosses tend to dodge this ninpo, so it is best to stun them before using it on more agile bosses. Art of the Hurricane (旋風の術, Senpuu no Jutsu; "Art of Whirlwind") ---- * Upon learning the Art of the Hurricane, Ryu is able to convert his ki energy to create an enormous whirlwind. The whirlwind he creates is able to pick up and rip apart all enemies around him, as he moves it around the battlefield with his mind. Ryu also uses this ability to solve puzzles involving windmills and turbines. * Unlike the Art of the Wind Blades which uses sharp blade-like vacuum winds to cut enemies, the Art of the Hurricane is a hurricane-like whirlwind that picks up and damage enemies. Advantages ---- * High Damage. * High Range. * Can be moved anywhere. * Large area damage. * Does multiple hits. Disadvantages ---- * None Utilization ----The Art of the Hurricane is considered the second strongest ninpo in the game after the Art of the Piercing Void. It is similar to the Art of the Inferno, in the way that it can be moved anywhere on the battlefield. Unlike the Art of the Inferno in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, it has a larger area of effect and can disable and kill enemies by picking them up in the whirlwind, making it useful for almost any situation. '''Art of the Raging Mountain God (忍法･覇神震山, Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan; "Ninja Art: Supreme Deity Quaking Mountain") ---- * A secret and most powerful Mugen Tenshin Hajimon technique. Chanting the incantation and performing the gestures imbues the body with the aura of all nature and creation, allowing them to release an earthquake-like shock wave that pulverizes surrounding enemies. The actual amount of aura generated is directly proportional to the psychic energy of the caster; a powerfully focused individual can use it to move heaven and earth, while a less spiritually advanced individual may find themselves sucked into the raging vortex of pure energy generated by their own spell. * In Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, Ayane will chant what seems to be "Don Zareyakusho hun". * It is a Ninpo that imbues Ayane's body with the aura of all creation. The aura transforms into tremendous energy and is released all at once when she slams her fist into the ground. The intense shockwave of violet flames blows away all enemies in the area. The chant she utters is a modified Buddhist mantra. * Casters who use this technique before they are ready to wield its power risk their own destruction. However, Ayane already uses this technique like an expert, making her both a prodigy and a force to be reckoned with. Utilization ----This ninpo is useful when surrounded by enemies, as it knocks back all enemies within the radius and on lower levels, it will delimb enemies very easily while on higher levels, it will kill some normal enemies. Art of Rending Wind or Torn Sky Blast''' (裂空迅風殺 Rekkū Jinpū Satsu, Lethal Gale Air Fissure) ---- * As '''Torn Sky Blast (奥義「裂空迅風殺」, Ōgi: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu; Secret Technique: Lethal Wind Quick Air Slash, literally translated as Air Fissure Killing Wind) * is a powerful and deadly lightning-type Ninpo technique that is used by the leader and heirs of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. * This technique allows the user to summon electric-like energy from their hands and shoot the energy toward their target, seriously injuring anyone in the way of the beam. * The color of the energy differs between users; while Hayate summoned white energy, Raidou summons red energy, and Kasumi pink. Magic Blades of the Ouroboros (魔導: ウロボロスの刃, Madou: Uroborosu no Yaiba; "Sorcery: Blade of Uroboros") * This spell fuses the powers of flame & lightning to create rays of light that cut through enemies like blades. * Ouruborus is a western symbol of a snake eating its own tail, representing the cycle of life, death and rebirth. Advantages ---- * Good damage. * Radius area of effect, good for crowd control. * Surviving enemies are knocked back. Disadvantages ---- * Far away enemies are unaffected. * Does minimal damage to larger enemies and bosses. Utilization ----This is a good overall sorcery attack, it does a good amount of damage, has a good range and most of all has an area of effect damage that will harm multiple enemies. It is best used for crowd control against groups of small enemies. Magic of Raging Aphrodite (魔法:アフロディテの怒い; Mahou Afurodaite no Ikari?, Witchcraft: Aphrodite's Rage) ---- * A spell that eviscerates enemies with the thorns of deadly roses. The blood-loving roses from the hereafter spawn a whip of thorns that spins at breakneck speed, tearing nearby enemies to shreds. * The demonic roses that dance above the carnage are described as being the crimson tears of the Goddess Aphrodite in tales of old. Advantages ---- * Radius area of effect, harms multiple enemies. Disadvantages ---- * Limited range. Utilization ----This magic attack mainly focuses on crowd control and is best use when surrounded by enemies or against slow moving bosses. The magic's range, however, is limited when compared to Ryu's Art of the Wind Bladesand will not damage enemies if it can't reach them. It is best to avoid using it on fast enemies who can dodge it and enemies that are spread out. Try moving in the middle of a group of enemies or wait until they all get close to you before using this move. Trivia * Soon to be added... Reference